


this velvet glove

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Some bad language, Use of Real Names, Writing Notes, frustrated clay, george doesn’t know how to use words, inspired by a red hot chili peppers song, song name is the same as the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: george is bad at confessing and clay gets frustrated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	this velvet glove

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the red hot chili pepper’s song named this velvet glove. a few of the lyrics make their way into this writing. i heavily recommended you to listen to it.

the sound of crickets and cicadas chirped loudly reminding the boys that they will never truly be alone together. they sat on top of a hill that was surrounded by nothing except for grass; they were a mile or so away from their small home town.

george looked over to see clay's side profile. he was staring off into the sun and george wondered how his retinas weren't burning. he could've easily flipped down his new pair of sunglasses resting on his head to shield his eyes, but he chose not to for some reason.

the way the sun's light filtered into his irises made them look like a beautiful, light grassy green when they would usually look like a dark jade. either way, they were still beautiful.

"your eyes are captivating, clay. especially in the sun," george barely whispered out. it took a lot of courage for him to say that, but he was proud he did.

clay let out a small 'tch' and huffed without looking at him, "don't get all sappy on me now."

george's heart dropped into his stomach. he suddenly felt sick. he didn't know what to do now. he sighed softly, he hoped george didn't hear it, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"george?"

"hm?”

"do you like me?"

george didn't respond. he didn't know how. it was an easy answer, sure, he could just say yes and get that over with, but somehow the words weren't able to form on his tongue.

he cast his gaze down to the lush grass and started to play with it idly. he was trying to ignore the probing eyes coming from clay.

george didn't know why the blond was asking. it was obvious to everyone (including clay) that george was madly in love with his best friend, but clay still had to ask.

george felt humiliated, exposed. he should be the one telling clay, not clay asking him. george apparently took too long to confess to him. he also took too long to answer the question.

clay stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. he straightened out his hoodie that matched his eyes before looking down to george. he felt smaller than usual under clay's gaze.

"tell me when you're ready. i'm sick of waiting."

george watched his best friend stalk down the hill with his hands in his pockets. he felt utterly helpless now. george couldn't tell if clay's voice was bitter or not, and if it was, why? george just didn't understand.

a day passed and george was found at the same hill, at the same hour, but this time he was alone. he didn't even offer to invite clay. he brought a pad of paper and a pencil along with him this time. he was scribbling words down frantically on the paper resting in his lap. sometimes his pencil would poke through, but he would just crumple it up and get a new one to restart.

george pretty much went through at least twenty sheets of notebook paper before he was finally done.

he was writing a note. a note for clay. he promised he would get over himself as he wrote the note, it took a lot of willpower in him.

george read the note once, twice, and even a third time just to make sure it was perfect. he checked the grammar, syntax, and his handwriting. it was usually neat, but this time he tried to make it even neater. he's going to try for clay. he needs to try for clay unless he wants to lose him.

george forgot about the used paper that got cast aside as he bounded down the hill, the note gripped tightly in his hand. it got somewhat wrinkled, but he didn't care. that was the last thing he cared about right now.

it was a short walk to clay's house, but it felt like forever. george subconsciously was digging his nails into his palms out of nervousness causing small crescent shapes indent into the skin. the sun was slowly setting and the yellow light turned more into a golden glow.

when george was walking, their secret theme, the song that he associates with clay, was playing on his phone. he mumbled along to the words he memorized before pausing the song when he got to the blond’s front porch.

he stood in front of the door awkwardly for a few seconds. he slowly raised his fist and rapped his knuckles against the dark wood three times.

george waited and nobody answered the door. he waited a little bit longer, still no response. the brunet sighed and hung his head before turning around to leave for good. this was his one chance of telling clay how he felt and clay wouldn't even be there to listen.

george grumbled a bunch of nonsense before crumpling up the paper into a ball. when he was about to throw it to the ground, he heard the squeaking of door hinges. he whipped his head around to see clay standing at the open door with a shocked look on his face.

they looked at each other for a bit.

"george-"

"clay-"

they cut each other off and then started to laugh softly. the tension was starting to dissipate slowly, but it wasn't fully gone.

"you first," george offered politely. he tried to unravel the piece of paper subtly, but it ended up crinkling and catching the attention of clay. his green eyes flicked down to the note but the brunet hid it behind his back with a bashful smile.

"i was just wondering why you were here," clay said so cooly that george wondered if he even cared.

"i had something to give you honestly," george said.

“yeah?” clay prompted

“yeah.”

george flattened out the paper as best as possible, but there were still plenty of wrinkles that would probably never go away. when it was flat enough for george’s liking, he passed it over to clay wordlessly.

clay has always been an extremely slow reader. it never bothered george until just now. he started to pick at his fingernails nervously, a nervous habit he picked up when he was young, while anxiety started gnawing at his stomach

“calm down, i can see you fidgeting,” clay mumbled before turning the page around the read the backside. clay always knew george pretty well; he could read the brunet like an open book easily.

george’s note was strangely poetic. he’s always had a way with words. well, he was good at writing them down, but when it came to saying them, it was a total different story.

finally, clay looked up to george. he still had a the unamused face that he had the day before.

“why can’t you just say it, george?” clay asked, his voice was wavering slightly. his nonchalant face contradicted his emotional voice.

“i- i did! look at the note,” george stammered as he stalked towards clay. he grabbed the note out of his hand and started to point out places in the note where he was honest and true with his feelings about clay. apparently it wasn’t good enough.

“you’re not hearing me,” clay said bluntly before prodding even more, “why can’t you just say it? are you ashamed? ashamed of liking me?” his face was a shade of red out of frustration.

“i’m not ashamed, clay. i-”

“then just fucking say it!” clay shouted. george jumped away from him in shock. “tell me what this letter means. please, just please, i need to know,” he said in a more hushed tone.

“‘i care for you, i really do,’” george quoted his note, “‘i’d take the fall and you know i’d do anything i will for you.’ i like you, clay.”

the blond let out a long held breath of air. “jesus christ, finally,” he laughed slightly. nothing about this was funny, though. he rested his head in his hands before saying into his palms, “i like you too george, i just needed to hear it coming from your mouth.”

“why?”

“i wanted to make sure you meant it.”

george looked at clay quizzically. if it was any other person, he would be beyond pissed that he was humiliated for such a small reason, but since it was clay, he was only a bit irritated.

suddenly, clay surged forward and pulled george into a giant hug. the brunet yelped in surprise, but reciprocated the hug either way.

clay nuzzled his nose into the side of george’s neck and inhaled softly.

“i love your smell.”


End file.
